To support innovative, transdisciplinary research across the T1-T4 spectrum in order to improve human health and health care delivery, the UAB Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) has created a vibrant research environment fostering team approaches to science. As 'voice of the investigator' and 'advocate for the participant,' the role of CCTS leadership in shaping the institution's research initiativesis central to our ability to drive ongoing improvements in the research environment that will accelerate discovery, development and delivery of knowledge. Realizing signature opportunities as well as collective synergy, we have assembled a Partner Network to provide mutual benefit across institutional boundaries. We are committed to the education and development of our trainees, faculty and community of learners throughout our Network. To these ends, the CCTS has coordinated its programs and services within an integrated Home that will: 1) provide vision and leadership to advocate for improvements in the clinical and translational research environment on behalf of our communities; 2) expand our research capacity through internal and external partnerships, extending best practices and identifying synergies and opportunities for efficiency; 3) offer a robust clinical ecosystem embracing a culture of responsibility for the safe and ethical conduct of human subjects research; 4) embrace high standards for data security in the provision of world class informatics resources enabling research, health care and education; 5) support innovative research, novel methodologies, and team approaches in translational science through our Research Commons; and 6) ensure sustainability through good stewardship of resources. Our vision is to accelerate discovery across the entire spectrum of translational research to improve human health. Our strategy involves improving our institutional research environments, expanding our research capacity through partnerships, enhancing the expertise and skills of our faculty, and ensuring sustainability through good stewardship of resources and responsibility. We see opportunity by cutting across traditional disciplines and institutional boundaries not only for synergy of expertise but also for efficiency without duplication. We also see opportunity in working with the population epidemiology of our region to address key health care issues to develop and implement optimal approaches and best practices to advance our collective mission of improving human health.